


Peter and Shuri annoying everyone

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuri and Peter being annoying to the Avengers :)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker/Shuri
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

Shuri and Peter sat in silence on the floor of the living room of Stark tower.  
They stared either at the floor or engaged in quiet whispers.  
They messed up. Or, at least, the rest of the team seems to think they messed up.  
Peter kept his eyes on the floor as he hears footsteps approach them. 

“What did you do?” Steve asked, peering down at the two teenagers.  
Beside him, T’challa shook his head. 

“I’m not sure. What did we do?” Peter asked, trying to sound snarky but ending up sounding scared.  
He feels a punch from Shuri and he swears under his breath. 

“Come on. You know what happened, Shuri.” T’challa prompted.  
She looked at him dead in the eyes and without saying a word shook her head.  
Shuri could be scary. 

Steve sat down with them, a tactic Peter had seen many times before.  
“You broke so, so many rules last night, not to mention one law.” 

They shrugged simultaneously. 

“Ok, how about I read out to you what you did.” 

They shrug again. 

“To start, you left the tower at midnight and walked around the streets alone.”

“So?” Shuri asked, prompting a death glare from T’challa. 

“Then, you supposedly handed over six guys to the police before coming home. After that, you broke into Stark’s lab and tempered with the microwave. What did you guys even do?” 

At this, peter chuckled. 

“Yeah, very funny, Peter,” Steve said.  
“After that, you walked around at one AM, setting of cameras, and Peter, you shot a web at them.” 

They both laughed even though the two older men were trying to be serious. 

Last night, Peter and Shuri had come up with a plan to get out of the tower. They had been stuck inside for so long for “precautionary measures” and were under a strict curfew and had basically no freedom.  
They had left at 12:00 and went outside for some fresh air but found some people preparing to rob a convenience store. So they what any normal teenager would do and fought them and brought them to the police with evidence.  
After that the went back to the tower and noticed a camera following them, so Peter shot it with a web.  
Then, they made the microwave soundless so they could have popcorn.  
And then, they tried some of Tony’s liquor and hated it.  
That was the law they broke. 

“I don’t know what to do with you two.” Steve huffed. 

T’challa rubbed his eyes and shook his head. 

“You could just leave us alone?” Shuri said, leaning on her hands. 

Steve laughed. “After this? Are you kidding?”

They had gotten fewer permissions around the tower and FRIDAY was to alert someone any time they stepped out of bounds. 

Later as they sat in Shuri’s room they heard rain begin to fall.  
“I hate this,” Peter admitted.  
“I can take care of myself thank you very much,” Shuri said, her back pressed against her mattress as she stared up at the ceiling.  
They were so bored. After exhausting everything they could do, the had gone back to Shuri’s room to sit.  
Peter banged his head against her wall a couple of times and within a few seconds, Bucky came sliding past the doorway.  
“You guys aren’t making a tunnel or something to escape, right?” He said as he walked into the room.  
“No,” Peter said flatly. “I was trying to break a hole in the wall so I could stick my head inside and suffocate.” 

Shuri sat up and started coughing as laughter escaped her lungs. 

“Very funny,” Bucky said, looking at Peter both amused and concerned. “You weren’t serious though, right?”

Peter’s shoulders dropped in frustration. “I wish I was being serious.” 

Bucky nodded and left the room, not without one last concerned glance.

Shuri had slightly let up from her laughter and then flopped back down.  
This was exhausting. 

“So, Shuri,” Peter said after a few minutes. “Want to go outside or something?” 

She shrugged and they walked down to the elevator, getting a few glances from the adults walking by. 

They arrived at the doors and as they slid open, FRIDAY could be heard chiming. 

“Young ones have exited the building.” 

“For fuck’s sake,” Shuri said under her breath. 

The air was getting cooler and they just stood in the field, staring at the airships a few hundred feet away. 

“I would steal one of those,” Shuri admitted, looking fondly at them. 

“Don’t say that out loud, or you might never be able to see the outdoors again,” Peter said, provoking a chuckle. 

“Why don’t you do normal kid things?” T’challa asked from the doors. 

Shuri picked up a piece of dirt and thew it at him. “Why don’t you?” 

He raised his arms in mock defeat and stood silently watching them before he walked back into the building, most likely doing some important world-saving stuff. 

Once out of earshot, Shuri proposed something. 

“Want to sneak into the lab again? I have some work I want to get.” 

Peter thought it over before shrugging. “I got nothing better to do anymore.” 

They were greeted by the same chime of FRIDAY alerting everyone they were back. 

“FRIDAY, Peter asked, do you have to do that?” 

“Yes, Mr. Parker,” FRIDAY replied. 

They walked unsuspiciously down to the door where the stairs to the lab were. 

Shuri stood guard and Peter grabbed a hold of the combination lock, trying to pry it free. 

As the lock flung off, Peter was shot back with immense force.  
He got up and Shuri opened the door. 

They walked down quietly but quickly, as someone was bound to see them missing, after all, their accessible space was rather limited. 

They opened the door to the lab and Shuri rushed to get her work while Peter did the same. 

They knew an alarm went off somewhere, but they elected to ignore it. 

They heard a few pairs of fast footsteps and Peter silently motioned for Shuri to hide. He sprung up to the ceiling, sliding his papers into his shirt and laying there. 

He didn’t know about Shuri but he knew nobody could get him up here.

“Peter, Shuri, get out right now.” Tony’s voice came rattling through the lab. 

Neither of them moved. 

“FRIDAY, where are they?” Tony asked. 

“Please don’t FRIDAY,” Peter whispered. 

“Peter is on the ceiling and Shuri is in an empty suit pod.” 

“Sorry, Mr. Parker.” 

Peter flipped to his back as the group began looking on the ceiling. 

Thor looked up to see Peter smiling and waving back. 

“Come down here, youngling,” Thor said, reaching for Peter. 

The God was tall, but not tall enough to reach Peter. 

“Hi, Thor!” Peter said cheekily. “Please don’t put a curse on me or something!” 

Thor’s eyes squinted as he looked at Peter.

Dr. Strange came by and turned where Peter was sticking into a portal, landing him on the ground.

Thor’s arms surrounded Peter as he was lifted from the ground. 

“Hey, not fair!” Peter said, “you can’t just magic me down!” 

Thor held him above the ground as he walked up the stairs. 

As he strained to look back, he saw Shuri furiously straining against Bucky’s metal arm. 

They once again sat on the floor, this time both locked in their bedrooms. Peter had made a tunnel to get to Shuri’s room without anyone’s knowledge, but he decided to just go over his work and do some crosswords. 

Shuri’s head popped out from the tunnel and Peter jumped a little, forgetting it was there. 

“Okay, new plan.”


	2. Chapter 2

They knew everyone was up to a lot. They were saving the world. probably. They didn’t tell Peter or Shuri anything lately, and it was getting on their nerves. 

So, they would get on the team’s nerves. 

As they seemed to think neither of the two could manage anything on their own, they would play it up.   
Except when they saw Clint. He knew too much. 

They both went to the kitchen where they saw Steve. 

They looked at each other and smiled. 

“Hey, Steve?” Peter asked, using his best puppy-dog eyes. 

Steve looked up from his papers and locked eyes with Peter. 

“Can you tell us what’s happening in the meetings?” Peter pleaded. 

“No, sorry buddy,” Steve said. 

Peter frowned. Plan one failed. 

“Can you make macaroni though?” Shuri asked, looking towards the cupboard. 

“What?” Steve asked.   
“Can you make us macaroni please?” Peter added. 

Steve looked at them quizzically but ended up accepting. 

They did a silent high five as their plan was in action. 

They weren’t really getting anything out of this other than making everyone annoyed.

Their next move was to ask Bucky to look for a piece of paper Peter would be holding the whole time.   
And work all the way up to knocking at the lab and asking for some obscure thing and sneak in again and do a tiny bit of work. They decided to ask everyone they saw on the way for something, just to be spiteful.

They got their macaroni and Steve went to a different room, confused. 

Soon, Bucky walked into the kitchen where they sat. 

“Is that macaroni?” He asked, peering over the counter into their bowls.

Shuri nodded before asking. 

“Hey Bucky, can you tell us what’s going on in the meetings?” 

“Nah, sorry. They said nobody who’s a minor can know. Meaning you.” 

“Oh,” Shuri said. 

Peter chimed in, “Bucky, can you help me look for something?” 

And so their plan began. 

They went throughout the day asking for things until they snuck into the lab. 

“Too easy,” Shuri said, starting on her newest design, while Peter locked the lab. 

They began work and heard a few knocks on the glass doors and “open up right now parker or I swear to god-” and “Shuri I am not kidding, get out right now or we’re going back to Wakanda this second.” 

They ignored it and worked together for a while before some of their contaminated equipment touched and caused an explosion. 

They both flew back and wiping soot off his face, Peter looked over to Shuri.   
He ran over to her, fearing her being hurt until he noticed she was laughing. He began to laugh at the circumstances and the small crowd across the glass gave a sigh of relief. 

“Younglings, come out of the lab or I will smash through this glass and bring you here myself.” Thor said, trying and succeeding to sound menacing. 

The two looked at each other and just shrugged before placing the items that flew off the table back in their proper spots before continuing. 

“FRIDAY, can you open the door?” Tony tried. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, but there seems to be an override.” FRIDAY responded. 

“Peter parker you little shi-” Tony started. 

He smiled to himself and glanced a couple of times at the glass to make sure nobody was planning on getting in somehow. 

As they worked, they both wondered how they would get out of this alive. 

Some people left, seeing as there would be severe repercussions when they got out. 

Suddenly, Shuri and Peter felt a slam against the glass. 

Thor was making good on his word to break down the wall and ‘come get them himself’. 

“What?” Shuri yelled, stepping back from the now shattering glass. 

“No, stop that! You’re getting glass all over my paper!” She collected it all, clutching it close. 

Peter noticed her grab a small tool in her pencil case and he decided to follow her lead. 

Thor’s last hit sent the wall crashing down and the two booked it. 

They were fast, Peter considerably faster, as he had his enhanced abilities. 

He heard Shuri scream, assuming somebody had caught up to her. 

“Save yourself Peter!” She yelled and Peter smiled.

Steve, sharing enhanced speed, began to catch up to him so he climbed a wall and hoped Dr. Strange was elsewhere. 

He started crawling away quickly on the ceiling, as some people grasped for him. 

“Wait.” Tony said, thinking. “Does anyone have a broom?” 

“A what?” Steve asked, looking back to Tony, who was swinging furiously at the ceiling with the broom. 

Steve grabbed the handle and got it from Tony’s grasp. 

“You can’t knock him down!” Steve yelled, giving Peter a head start. 

He heard the voices fade and he relaxed a bit until he felt a hand at his waist. 

He held on for as long as possible and eventually fell into Steve’s arms. 

He was released but walked to the outdoors. They got in the way the least outside. 

And so they sat, contemplating what to do next. 

“Should we steal a plane?” Shuri asked. 

“Nah. That’s a bit much.” Peter confessed. 

And so they sat. And waited for genius to strike one of them. 

“Well, I came up with the last plan.” Shuri said, “and it got results. Can you top that?” 

Peter thought it over, having two ideas. 

“We could experiment to see who can get the most amount of tools by tomorrow?” 

“Nah. it’d be me.” 

“Wow, ok Shuri, way to be confident. My other plan was to figure out how to override the restricted areas and disable the protocol that makes every entryway chime.” 

“Now that is something I can get into.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is a little shorter :( 
> 
> i hope you liked it ! let me know if you have any suggestions on what they do next!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed so far! this was so fun to write peter and shuri are so great to me :)


End file.
